


At Least

by simonsnoww (orphan_account)



Series: At least [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: "Minor government official in gay porn scandal" read the headlineMycroft is forced out of the closet in a brutal way.





	At Least

"Minor government official in gay porn scandal" read the headline. Mycroft sighed. He knew that one day the press would find out, but he had hoped not in these circumstances. His ex fiancé hacking into his phone and selling his *private* photos to the press. Well, that's what you get for dating another genius. Revenge. At least he now had Greg, the other staring role in the photographs. Well, as long as he still had Greg after all of this. He wearily stood up from his desk, and began to make his way outside, fighting against the journalists to get to his car. He quickly climbed in, without saying a word, and his driver drove off, away from the jostling crowds of journalists, eager for another side to the story.

Greg sighed into his fifth cup of coffee of that day. He'd had his office locked since 2:00, after several members of staff had spoken to him over his main role in many of the photographs, some mocking, some kind. HR had been on the phone to see if he was coping. He rose out of his seat, and made his way through the rows of computers, not catching any of his coworkers eyes, and made his way down the the main entrance. He pulled his blazer tighter, and rushed through the inevitable journalists, avoiding the cameras. He climbed into the waiting black car and settled down into the seat, greeting Mycroft's driver.

They arrived home almost at the same time, with Mycroft walking into the house, and pouring two large glasses of wine, before Greg arrived. Within minutes the two men were sitting on the sofa drinking their wine, until the wine was gone, and they were hugging, holding each other up, then softly kissing through the obvious exhaustion, until the kisses turned more passionate, and their attention turned elsewhere.


End file.
